Humanity 101
by Shade Penn
Summary: Side story to "Harmony In Disarray" and to avoid confusing read that story first. Both Leigh and Alex teach Thundercracker about being a human after Leigh turns him into one in the chapter "Decepticon"
1. Food

I own nothing but Leigh.

Current setting for this chapter happens when Leigh, TC, and Alex are back on the road in Jazz's alt-mode during the scene change in the _Harmony In Disarray _chapter _Organic._

* * *

**1. Food**

Thundercracker frowned at the sound his organic tank-_stomach-_was making. It was a strangled garling sound and he felt strangely empty. He wondered what was wrong with him, but since he didn't have any internal scanners he couldn't find out.

The noise had attracted Leigh's attention as she looked over at him. "Something wrong?"

TC looked at her from the corner of his now red organic optics. "My tank is making strange sounds." Alex snorted but was ignored.

Leigh frowned as she thought. "When was the last time you ate-er, refueled?"

Thundercracker's frown deepened. "Just before leaving Cybertron."

Leigh balked. "I"m so sorry! I should've asked, you must be starving!" she said guiltily.

"What is the matter?" TC asked rather calm, clearly not understanding why she was so frantic.

"You haven't eaten!" Leigh said. "And I'm guessing you don't know a thing about humans."

Thundercracker bristled at that, but he couldn't deny it. So swallowing his pride he replied, "No, I don't. Now, what is the matter?" he repeated.

"Well, humans need to eat to survive." Leigh said slowly.

"Just poof him up some pancakes." Alex said speaking for the first time.

Leigh said. She muttered something and a plate of golden brown matter appeared in her hand. She held it toward TC. "Eat it, the noises will stop if you do."

Thundercracker picked up one of the strange, soft round disk things and bit down on it. His optics widened as he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, Leigh having to pat him on the back when he choked it down. "This is surprising good. How often will I have to refuel with this?"

Leigh shook her head and Alex sneered. Jazz though was the one who spoke. "You've got a lot to learn about being a human, Decepticon."


	2. Sleep

**2. Sleep**

"Wow." Thundercracker said staring up at the house that Leigh had conjured up out of thin air. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic." Leigh replied and opened the door.

If TC thought the outside exterior of the house was shocking with it's yellow and orange colors, then the inside was even more impressive. "How can there be all this space?" he saw Leigh was about to open her mouth. "Magic, _of course_." This caused Leigh to roll her eyes.

"This is your room." Alex said pointing at a plain white door.

"How can you tell?" Thundercracker asked. Alex pointed up at the gold plating on the top with his name on it in black. "Oh."

"Bathroom is down the hall to the left. Kitchen is down the hall to the right. And the living room is at the end of the hall." Leigh pointed out each designated spot. "Any questions?"

"Yes." Thundercracker said. "My body is getting weaker, and my optics-er, _eyes _are getting heavy. What's that mean?"

"It just means you're tired." Leigh said.

"Tired?" Thundercracker questioned.

"Um, your body get tired after doing particularly exhausting activities and the quickest way to get enegized is to got to sleep." Leigh answered.

"Oh, recharge." Thundercracker nodded. "How do I sleep? When I recharge, my systems slow down and it's instant."

Leigh went cross-eyed and Alex shook her head. "I'll help you." Leigh said sounding resigned.

"Thank you Prima." TC looked over at Alex. "I don't really trust you not to kill me in my sleep."

Alex glared right back at him. "Well, I don't trust you really either, so I'll be waiting right outside the door."

"Fair enough." Leigh nodded and both of them went into the room.

"So what now?" Thundercracker asked sitting on the rather comfy berth.

"Well, lie down and relax every muscle in your body, close your eyes, and let yourself fall asleep." Leigh explained in a soft tone.

Thundercracker did as instructed and though the 'relax' bit was hard, the words of defence Leigh had spoken when she spared him from the Autobots rather than just handing him over rang in his head, and it was oddly comforting.

"TC?" Leigh called quietly and was answered by noisy snores. She smiled brightly and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.


End file.
